


Their Little Slut

by ebae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Candles, Cervix Fucking, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Distended belly, Excessive Lube, Extremely Underage Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fertility spell, Fingering, Fire, Fisting, Harry has a pussy, Harry is 3, Impregnation, Incest, Lots of Crying, M/M, Magic, Magic Lube, Mild BDSM, Mild Blood, Mild Degredation, Milking, Mother/Son Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Mummy kink, Nipple Licking, Pain, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Passing Out, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasure/Pain, Pussy Spanking, Rough fucking, Spanking, Speculum, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Wax Play, and a plug, belly bulge, breast feeding, degredation, fertile lube, harry gets pregnant at 3 with the help of magic, nipple sucking, pain play, pounding, pussy licking, rough, sex spells, slut nicknames, thats it, they use a spreader bar for harry, wand used inappropriately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: James and Lily have fun with their darling baby boy. He's such a slutty little fuck toy for them.UPDATE: (12/4) new chapter featuring infant pregnancy and breeding of Harry.Read the tags and I hope you enjoy~This work was inspired by Daddy's little princess by piq_snine  however there are many differences and the story is still my own and original.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter, Harry Potter/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1047





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy's Little Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316657) by [piq_snine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piq_snine/pseuds/piq_snine). 



> If you like this please go give piq_snine some love because their work is awesome.
> 
> This is not a part of my series [A day in the life of Harry/James](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667017) but if you want more of that pair then go check it out.
> 
> I do not condone Pedophilia. This is just fiction. 
> 
> Accepting requests just leave a comment. Enjoy ~

“Come here baby,” Lily said, motioning for Harry to come over to her on the bed. 

He was so small and full of life, merely 3 years old. 

“Come and drink from mummy.” 

Harry pulled his mummy’s top down and took a tit in hand to start suckling from it.

“Good boy, you like that don’t you baby?” She asked, beaming down at her son.

Harry could only nod around the tit in his mouth as he straddled his mother. He loved the skinship and the comfort it brought him. He began to grind down subtly on his mother’s thick thigh, rubbing himself against her leg innocently. He was being needy again.

James waltzed into the room. 

“How’s my two favourite people doing?” He asked, walking up to the bed and unbuckling his belt swiftly before removing his jeans and boxers, taking his hardening cock in hand.

Harry just continued to suckle on his mother’s breast whilst she removed her own jeans and pants from underneath him, not minding about being jostled a little bit. 

The boy was accustomed to running around the house in a shirt and nappy but he had long since outgrown the need of those and so he just wore knickers now. You see, Harry had been born with a pussy despite being genetically a boy in practically every other sense but that didn’t mean his parent’s loved him any less. 

James crawled onto the bed and took Harry’s hips away from Lily’s leg. Whilst he suckled from his mother’s tit, Harry spread his legs and felt his daddy remove his panties.

James saw the smooth curve of his son’s plump pussy and gave it a kiss which made Harry squirm. He gave that plump area a gentle smack and made his boy spread his legs even more. 

“Good boy, Harry.” 

James gave his son’s pussy another kiss and this time sunk his tongue in between his wet folds, tongue fucking his hole. Harry squirmed and moved onto his mummy’s other tit to milk it when he moved his fingers inside of his mummy just like she had asked him to. He knew it felt as good for his mummy as what his daddy was doing to him. 

When James had had enough fun he made Harry give up his mother’s tit for her pussy instead and Harry began suckling on her clit and her pussy folds, bent over so his daddy could position his cock right at his wet hole.

James at first knelt as he pushed the tip of his cock into his son’s pussy but soon moved to stand on the bed, squatted to pound his small son’s tight hole within an inch of its life.

“Ah daddy!” Harry cried. 

The stretch was so good and Harry couldn’t help but cry and moan in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain. His daddy was fucking into him so hard and he loved it but it brought a sick feeling to his mouth as he felt his stomach gurgle around the pounding. At the sound of his son’s moaning, James sped up suddenly and sucked his son with such power that the boy started howling and moaning, inching his body up the bed with each thrust. 

“Oh daddy! Please daddy! Daddy!” Harry screamed.

“Put your hand inside your mummy, Harry” James ignored his screams as he told him, out of breath, and Harry did as he was told. His little hand was easy to work inside of his mummy and he balled his hand up into a fist just like he had been taught to. Without even needing to be told he worked more of his hand into her and started fucking his arm into her pussy. James had been fucking Harry so hard they were so far up the bed that Harry could resume suckling from his mother’s tit and James could kiss his wife. His wife’s moans at being fisted by her son and the wet feeling around his dick was so good that he started to cum, pounding into his son with such force that he began crying against his mummy’s nipple.

“Fuck, Lily, what a sweet little slut we have. It’s like we made him just for us and my cock and your pussy.

He slowed his thrusts as he felt his cum slick up his dick and he attempted to fuck his cum into him deeper and pushing it into his infant womb.

The idea of knocking up his own son sent him into a frenzy as he gave in to pounding his son roughly yet again until his wife came.

At this point Harry was losing consciousness from the pain and the stretch but being the little slut he was his parents didn’t give it too much thought. James took him by the throat and used it as leverage to snap his hips to his son’s bare pussy which was now dribbling cum. Lily removed her son’s arm from her pussy and went to fetch her wand. She accioed the set of equipment that they needed; a small bar with ankle cuffs on each end as well as a rope.Upon seeing this, James removed his dripping cock, once hard again, from Harry and gave her room. She set up the bar between Harry’s legs and used magic to attach the rope to the ceiling, inevitably lifting Harry’s lower body upright and into the air.

The spreader bar made it so that Harry’s gaping pussy was wide open and Lily took her two fingers to part his hole even further, looking at the pool of cum inside of him. 

James cast a lubrication spell into his son’s pussy, filling his gaping hole with white liquid before putting a plug inside of his pussy hole and giving the swollen lips a kiss. 

The two left Harry there like that as they continued to fuck on their own. They would return to him later to fill him up even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was swollen with cum. 

After hours of fucking, most of which he was unconsious, his pussy lips had swollen into the puffy mound they looked like now. It was rather obscene. Harry looked so small sprawled across the kitchen table with his unusually large pussy taking the spotlight. His belly was bulged and borderline uncomfortable with the feeling of an extra large plug stuffing his pussy. 

James spanked his puffed up lips and Harry twitched, legs shaking from the overstimulation. 

“What a little slut,” James tutted. “All spread out like a whore waiting to be taken.”

He pulled out the large plug with a swift and not so gentle tug which made Harry whimper as his already sore pussy was stretched so quickly. James inspected his little boy and smirked at the small trickle of blood mixed pink with the excessive amount of cum and lube. It leaked and dribbled out of his abused hole copiously.

As James did as he pleased, Lily removed her shirt so that her bare breasts were hanging out. She felt them up and squeezed them until she began to lactate with dribbles of milk spilling in droplets over her nipples and down the curve of her breasts. Cupping her breasts, she pushed them upwards to take her own nipple into her mouth, allowing her to suckle on the sensitive perky nipple. She made her breasts bounce as she walked with a hop in her step over to the kitchen table. 

“You want to suck mummy’s milk Harry?” She asked innocently to which the poor crying boy could only nod and sniffle. “Well first you have to make mummy feel good.” 

Lily crawled onto the table and knelt over her young son until her pussy touched his lips. 

“Go on,” She encouraged, “Suckle on mummy.”

Harry whimpered and let a few tears slide as he looked up to his mummy. He hesitantly put his tongue on his mummy’s private parts and licked just like he had been taught to do. 

Lily groaned at the feeling of her own child seducing her and pleasuring her as he dipped his tongue into her wet hole. Harry’s mummy tasted different to daddy’s cock but he didn’t mind it because at least he didn’t have to choke himself just to satisfy his mummy. Harry closed his eyes and tried to find comfort in suckling on his mummy. He took her loose lips into his mouth and sucked on them before focusing on her clit and swirling his tongue around it gently like he would sometimes do with daddy. It was true that he had an oral fixation because sucking on his mummy in this way shouldn’t have comforted the three year old but for some reason Harry was happy. Even with his daddy prodding and poking at his very sore hole.

Harry cried into his mummy’s pussy, “Daddy~” He sobbed into her flesh.

“Shush now my love,” Lily hushed him as she stroked her fingers through his unruly hair. She muffled his cries by grinding down on his mouth and pleasured herself by forcing more of her pussy into his lips. “There’s a good baby boy,” She spoke over his cries.

James had been inspecting his son’s gaping hole, watching as it clenched around nothing and the pool of white fluid sloshed around deep in his cervix. He had taken a speculum and widened Harry even further in order to keep him open ready for his next step. James dug his fingers into Harry’s pussy and pushed them into the white mix of substances before curling them up and dramatically bulging out a hill in Harry’s belly. It must have felt so good to feel his own daddy deep inside of him, James thought with a grin, feeling his daddy so deep in a place where he is not supposed to be that his belly bulges. 

James removed his fingers and took his wand to Harry’s gaping wet pussy. He cast lumos and inserted it into Harry’s pussy, forcing it deeper until it nudged the ring of muscle that was his baby boy’s cervix. With the light, James could see everything, he carefully pushed the tip of his wand past the little hole of Harry’s cervix and fucked his even tighter hole with it. 

Harry cried at the pain of being fucked so deeply. He felt like he was going to throw up. Harry cried with his mummy’s nipple in his mouth, sucking on her tit to distract himself as the milk filled his mouth. 

James forced the wand a little deeper before casting the lubrication charm. He filled Harry’s uterus up with a special lube that made the womb extremely fertile. He cast the charm again and again until Harry’s poor belly distended and the child was almost screaming in pain at the stretch of his skin. Well, he was going to have to get used to it because soon he would be stretched for a lot longer than a couple of hours if James had his way.

Harry sighed as his daddy removed the wand and felt a strange object be thrusted into his opening. 

“Now Harry, whilst the magic takes effect we’re going to have some fun until it is time for me to breed you.” 

The boy merely whimpered as he felt a tiredness come over him. It was strenuous work putting up with his parent’s ministrations and it certainly took a toll on his young little body. He was drifting into a sleep like state when he felt a hot wet splash on his private parts. It burned slightly. 

In an attempt to see what was happening he took a tremendous amount of effort to raise his head but it was all in vain when he realised that his belly bulge obscured his view.

“Don’t worry my boy,”James laughed, it’s only a candle.”

“A candle?” Harry asked, about to cry again.

“Like a birthday candle,” Lily comforted him. “A birthday candle to mark the creation of your child and sibling,” She smiled at him.

The poor boy was confused but was easily distracted by the feeling of hot wax spilling onto his labia. They had put a large candle in his gaping pussy and had lit it, letting the wax spill down onto his abused pink skin. 

“Please take it out!” Harry cried in fear.

James tutted, “Now, now we’ll have none of that.” He gripped the sides of the candle and thrusted it in and out of his son’s dripping pussy.

Harry cried and cried as the candle burnt down and a layer of wax had hardened over his puffed up cunt. They had left him to cry on the table whilst Lily gave James a blow job to prepare him for the impregnation. 

It became clear that they were both enjoying themselves a little too much as their baby boy’s whimpers became a distant thing in their minds and their inattentiveness to Harry’s condition prolonged until the boy had nearly passed out with fear of the fire. They only noticed him when James realised that the swell of his belly was going down. It was time.

Lily pulled herself off of James’ cock and went to her son. She kissed his forehead and began fingering herself as she watched James take the lead.

Harry came too at the feeling of deflation that was his belly shrinking and he only just looked down at the candle still burning away before crying again. 

“Stop crying now Harry.” His daddy instructed and so he stifled his tears into sniffles and hiccups as James removed the burning candle. 

James took delight in pouring the hot wax over his son’s chest and belly before placing the candle on a kitchen counter to burn away still. He began to remove some of the wax that was obscuring Harry’s entrance and took his time disposing of the speculum. His son’s hole was well and truly used by now so he placed a gentle kiss upon it to make up for the harshness. James sucked on his son’s still developing clitoris and licked away the remnant of pain into pleasure. He pushed a finger slowly into Harry’s entrance to soothe any pain but quickly removed it- he wanted the spell’s effects to last after all. 

Harry gasped as his daddy breached his hole. It felt different than any other times he had done it. The soreness of the friction from repeated fuckings wasn’t there and instead he felt a desire to have his daddy’s cock deeper inside of him. 

“Daddy… please” He whimpered.

James smiled affectionately, “Of course my princess,” he calmed and pushed in deeper. The spell had relaxed his cervix muscle making it much easier to fuck past the tight little ring and have his tip sucked into the waiting fertile womb. James thrusted slowly, his foreskin catching on the inside of Harry’s cervix and stopping him from slipping back out of his baby’s womb. He thrust deeply so that the tip of his cock hit the very back of Harry’s womb, a sensation that made Harry moan like the filthy slut he was. James stumbled as he crawled on top of the table as well, crowding over Harry and bending him practically in half so that his pussy was up to the ceiling. With a hand behind each of his son’s knees, James got the leverage to thoroughly fuck his infant. It was almost animalistic the way James pounded his own child with the wet slap of lube and cum filling the room and the loud moans of Harry bouncing off the walls. James felt his child’s cervix clench around him and he fucked harder into Harry’s womb.

“You like that, Harry?” James grunted, “You like having daddy’s big fat cock fill you up and get you pregnant?”

“I love it daddy!” Harry moaned as he felt his tummy bulge with the tip of his daddy’s cock.

“Little slut, walking around bare arse and pussy showing for you mummy and daddy. Practically beggin’ us to come and take you and rape you whenever we want. You like anything shoved up that useless cunt of yours don’t you?” 

Harry cried around a moan, “Yes daddy, yes mummy, I love it.”

James grabbed Harry’s hair and held tightly as he thrusted deeply and ground his dick into the back of Harry’s womb for the final time before cumming with a deep groan and a few hisses as Harry’s cervix milked his cock of all the cum he had.

Still buried deeply in his son, James felt the magic lube work and a pulse of energy ran through the tip of his dick as he felt the impregnation take place. 

The feeling sent another shoot of cum into his baby boy. 

It took great effort to detach himself from his son but he had to do so eventually. Lily lifted her child and carried him off to his bedroom whilst James got his breath back. He could have to fuck Harry on a daily basis with the fertile lube now in order for the birth to be successful but that was a worry for another day. 

He turned around and noticed the candle.

“Happy birthday indeed.” he smirked and blew it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked leave a comment and if you want to see Harry being fucked whilst pregnant let me know


End file.
